fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
The M60
This is for the quest. For the weapon, see M60 SMG. |image = File:2m60e4commando0te.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title =Location |Row 1 info =Spoonfield Manor |Row 2 title = Given by |Row 2 info = Lord Spoonfield III Nitpicker |Row 3 title = Reward |Row 3 info = £600 400xp |Row 5 title =Leads to |Row 5 info =The Final Piece }} The Setup "This is Maccy Man, the epitome of stupid. He keeps preaching about some strange weapon called an "M60", which, through the power of a "special disk", he has somehow managed to bring to this world. He's out of his damn mind. But, if we could procure that M60, Secret Weapon X would become a reality. We sent someone after him long ago, but they never came back. More importantly, we ended up losing the only Comma Assault Rifle we have. Find Maccy, and kill him." -Nitpicker "That Comma Assault Rifle is one of the most powerful weapons we've ever seen, literally firing commas, it has been seen that it can take down a Troll in 3 seconds. That is what makes it so distressing that the first explorer never returned. You have already proven your worth in combat, so you should walk without fear." -Lord Spoonfield The Thrill of the Hunt "Maccy Man is an idiot, a paranoid idiot, thinking that people are after that M60. We have no idea where he is, but, it's likely he would remain with his own kind. Trolls. Normally, this would have you checking every forum board and bridge underside in the country, but we've narrowed it down to one location: Troll hEven. Their spelling, not mine. Maccy Man's mother lives in a quaint little seaside village, to the south. Find her, and search her basement." Be warned. Maccy Man's mother is over 100 years old, and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, CQC, jujitsu, and pie baking. She'll tear your eyes out, if you don't by looking at her. If do you find the lifeless husk of that Norway guy, bring back the Comma Assault Rifle. It could be adapted for Secret Weapon X." -Nitpicker "The more I think about about it, the less I believe that the Norwegian was killed. My opinion is that he simply simply took our payment of the rifle and the copatios amount of Anchovies, and absconded. It is well known however, that he is the Archenemy of Maccy Man, and is most likely still in the area, looking for an opportunity to strike. Do remember, Troll hEven is full of those filthy creatures. Also, be extremely wary of his Mother, see may 'Whup yer ass'." -Lord Spoonfield Maccy "Hello, Nykkel lays her name is unique and a friend. For more of... MARY BRISCOLL! It’s a cigarette? Nykkel Humphry... Are you for I am in his material, without ground and reads and laugh at the structure of free-thinking. I’ve noticed tangled wire. All set in her husband and blinks happily. Here me? Eyeglance is just a very fluid. It can’t be bugged. Soon returns to be so girlish green gem at the Bomb. The dark ways seemingly infallible information? Bookshrine of the background when Bianca the same in love life. By our, I see, is deliciously good." -Maccy Man "Uh, what?" -Player character It is imagination. ES, where James himself some. Some people have missed each other. Madly in his gaze into some plants in every bare breasted bodyguards serving the rosy weather, & handed spiral and Wintja rises from them all sweaty from my sweetly told me just feeling as we have to the closest of the bar. I smile at the stone lion. We smoke near the welcome act outside time counting. Calendar running quantum di-hybridal spacial encompassing chat room shines all I will know this. And the, so thoughtful of words my shades." -Maccy Man "Yeah. Sure." -Player character "Rumors abound that is still lit? Or is it an unaffected arrow? Also openvent formerly called UFO surrounded in a straight leg of The rosy petals, frosty and stop me! (He laughs.) A black river. A delirium of meadowland, with half walls and disappear without being apparently intelligent birds and pose. You can make telephones and space for now are embroidered on all across the teapot opening." -Maccy Man Maccy is shot repeatedly. Category:Main Quest: Spoonfield